He Is No One
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: Tamaki/Kagome One-shot


He Is No One

He Is No One

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Ouran High School Host Club, or the song _"Joey Had a Smoke"_ by Meg and Dia.

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing(s): Tamaki/Kagome, and One-sided Hojo/Kagome

Rating: T or T+

A/N: I came up with this one-shot when I was listening to this song, which still frustrates me with it's lyrics.

Summary: He is no one, right? Please… I love you so much; it'll kill me if you're in love with him… Please tell me he is no one…

* * *

Their meeting place was always the same. They would meet at the place they first met.

There their affair would start the same way. A few words would be exchanged before their lips were locked, and her back was pressed against a tree. "If we keep meeting like this he will eventually catch on…" A small chuckled escaped the blonde man's mouth, as he pulled his lips from the dark haired woman's. His brought his hands from holding her arms above her head, to trail down her body.

"I know and yet…I can't stop…"

Grasping her thighs, he brought her up and made her wrap her arms and legs around his shoulders and waist. She could feel his want for her pressing against her, and gasp of need for him to fulfill her fell from pink lips. "I can't stop either…" She knew that this was wrong, that she was to be married.

Despite the marriage being unwanted.

She knew and yet she couldn't get enough of him.

It had been two months since her arranged marriage with Hojo was brought up. Since the death of her father she hadn't thought, that Hojo would use it as a way to get her. Despite her protests, she was being forced into a loveless engagement and eventual marriage. She didn't love him and yet he still wanted to go through with it, saying that he was sure that she would learn to love him. Her mother and grandfather were happy that she was marrying the boy, after all he would be able to provide her a comfortable lifestyle.

She didn't want to dissappoint them, and so didn't tell them at first. But after the whole thing sunk in, she voiced her disagreement to the whole thing.

Souta who was now in his last year in middle school, disapproved of the engagement. He didn't want Kagome to be engaged to someone that she didn't love. Unfortunately for them both, it seemed that their voices weren't heard in the situation. Her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi seemed to be happy that she was getting married. None of them noticed that she wasn't happy.**  
**

It was sometime after that, that Hojo had brought Kagome to one of his boss's associates' parties. She was dressed in a beautiful dark blue kimono style dress, and a dark blue ribbon around her neck. Three-inch heeled black sandals on her feet. Throughout the party, she would stare with a bored gaze looking over everyone. Hojo had left her on her own, while he was talking about something with a dark-haired man.

His name was Ootori Kyouya. A friend and very important business partner of Hojo's boss. Speaking of this boss of his, Hojo had told her that he didn't come to the party because of certain reasons. After accepting a few dances with several important people like for example, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, Morinozuka Takashi, and Haninozuka Mitsukuni. She was having a great time and yet when she was ready to go, Hojo told her he had to stay.

After two minutes of him asking for forgiveness and promising to make it up to her. She sighed and grabbed her things, walking out into the rain. Thanking the kamis she watched te weather report, she pulled out her umbrella before walking out in the rain. Kagome moved down the street towards her suite, she lived in a nice neighborhood and so there was a less likely chance for something bad to happen to her. But even then when she talked to her mother, she was sure the older woman wouldn't feel pleased that she walked home alone.

Stopping at the entrance of a park, she decided that she could take the shortcut. Smiling she walked through the wooded area, and enjoyed being surrounded by nature and the sound of rain. Her concentration on those things was shattered when she heard someone sneeze. Turning sharply at the sound, she gasped when she saw a man leaning against a tree. Immediately going towards the man, she asked if he was alright.

At her question, the man looked up and she gasped.

Violet eyes locked with Azure.

Shaking out of her thoughts, she stretched her hand towards him. "Are you okay?" He didn't answer and just looked back towards the ground. Sighing she knelt down and smiled, she had to get him out of this rain. While many people would just leave him, she couldn't and had a sudden urge to help him. Her friends and even family members have said that this habit would one day kill her.

"Why would you concern yourself with a stranger?"

Jumping silently at his voice, she saw that the lost look in his eyes before was gone. They were now cold.

"Because I can't help but to help when I think someone is in need."

He looked at her in surprise, and Kagome grasped his hand. "Come on we have to get you out of this rain, only Kami knows how long you have been in it." Not bothering to protest he stood up, and walked with Kagome. He grabbed Kagome's umbrella and held it over both of them, as they walked off.

When they got inside of her suite, Kagome darted off towards the bathroom and grabbed a large fluffy black towel. Pulling the man over towards a chair, she starting drying his hair. He sniffled every now and then, before Kagome deemed that his hair was dry. She pulled a chair over and she sat down in front of him. "You must have your reasons for being out in the rain, and I wont pry…it is still raining and it probably wont let up until morning."

Seeing as he was listening to her, she smiled. "You can stay here if you want…and can leave in the morning…I have a guest room and so you can use that." He looked at her with surprised eyes before they seemed to soften, though she didn't see it casue she stood up. After showing him to the guest room, she said that he could use her brother's sleep clothes. Since they were about the same height, which made her giggle.

Her brother may be in middle school but he was really tall. Bidding the man good night, Kagome went to her room and took a shower. Her thoughts were wrapped around trying to find a way out of this arranged marriage. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the marble wall of her shower. "I don't want to go through with this…how can I get out of it?"

Getting out of the shower, she got ready for bed and pulled the black comforter over her body. Looking through the glass ceiling to watch the raindrops fall from the sky. Closing her eyes, she let herself fall into much needed sleep.

Early morning approached and the rain slowed to a stop. The door to Kagome's room opened and footsteps were heard, as a figure came to the side of her bed. A hand that was much larger than her own caressed her cheek. Her peaceful sleeping face made him smile softly. But the next second he pulled his hand back, and stared at her in fear and sadness before becoming stoic once more.

"No, I cant…I cant burden her with my feelings…after all this time since I had first seen her."

Who knew that he would finally meet her face to face? Especially in these circumstances. Closing her door, he walked out of her home and sighed. It seemed that he would make it to work, and he knew he had a lot of stuff to do once he got there.

A year had passed after that, and Kagome was brought with Hojo to his job. He was of course telling her his station in Suoh Corp, but she was really listening to him. Her mind was on the stranger that she had met in the park. He had left before she woke up and she didn't get to ask his name. "Oh! My boss also wants to meet you! He has been wanting to meet you since I showed him your picture!"

Forcing a smile, she then looked up at the building. Seeing that it really wasn't as impressive as Hojo made it out to be, she lost herself in her thoughts once more. Her thoughts were on that stranger, though it had been a year she couldn't forget him. His voice still sent chills down her spine, and not out of disgust.

"Ah Hojo-san!"

Looking over to the side, she saw a young lady at the front desk looking at him with a blush on her cheeks. Snorting she looked off to the side, if the girl wanted him then she could have him. Hojo kindly greeted her before grasping Kagome's hand in his. "Suoh-san is here, and wants to meet us." Nodding she followed after Hojo, and felt a jealous glare on her back.

Oh please.

Getting into the elevator, she ignored Hojo's ramblings and watched the numbers brighten. She hoped it wouldn't take to long, or else she might strangle Hojo. "It has already been a year huh? Soon we will be able to be married and start a family." Her right eye twitched unnnoticed by the dazed brunette next to her. He was most likely thinking about children that looked like a mix between them.

Clenching her fists, she looked down at the floor.

Yeah, she was pretty much ready to strangle him!

If they didn't get to this elevator soon, she would strangle him.

Finally they came up to their floor, and Hojo lead her to the office. She looked at the secretary in front of the office, and felt happy when the woman smiled kindly at her. Her brown hair reached her shoulders, and smart chocolate eyes seemed to have a shine to them. She was wearing a pink female business suit, with pink heels. "Hello Fujioka-san, this is my fiance Higurashi Kagome."

The woman stood and bowed towards Kagome, and she in did also in return. "Hello Higurashi-san." Kagome waved her off and smiled, "You can call me Kagome…Higurashi-san makes me feel old." The woman nodded and smiled, "Then you can all me Haruhi." Hojo then noticed the time, and brought the two out of their conversation.

"I don't think we should keep Souh-san waiting."

Kagome seemed to noticed the annoyed look on Haruhi's face, and sighed. He seemed a little too eager to meet with this "Suoh-san". "You are right, we should meet with him." Turning her back to them, Haruhi made her way to the door to "Suoh-san's" office. The door to the office opened, and she gasped.

It was that man!

He didn't show recognition in his eyes, and only smiled.

"You must be Kagome, Hojo-san has told me many things about you."

He grasped her hand in his, and kissed it gently. The kiss made warmth spread throughout her body, and blushed. Haruhi who was off to the side, smiled behind her clipboard.

"My name is Suoh Tamaki"

After that she and Tamaki had met often in the park. They would talk about their days, and their stresses. Kagome during her time with Tamaki realized that she was slowly falling in love with the polite and charming blonde man. The realization of her feelings, fueled her efforts to break her engagement with Hojo. The first time they were intimate with each other was after Hojo made a startling announcement.

They were to be wed in two months.

Running out of the house, she went towards the park. Tears streaming down her face, she saw Tamaki sitting on the bench. "Tamaki!" He turned in her direction, and his eyes widened in shock. He opened his arms and embraced her, she wrapped her arms around him.

"What is wrong Kagome?"

She looked up at him in sadness, and tears continued to fall down her face. "He moved up the date of the wedding, he is trying to trap me in this marriage!" Tamaki's eyes narrowed and held Kagome tighter to him. He couldn't let Hojo have her! Kagome drew back and looked him in the eyes, and emotion in them that made the blonde's heart beat faster. Kagome clenched the fabric of his shirt tightly.

"I don't want to go through with the wedding! Not just because I don't love him, but because I love you Suoh Tamaki!"

Not even bothering to listen to another word, he slanted his lips against hers. A gasp of surprise was muffled before the blonde slipped his tongue into her mouth. Tamaki had a hand tangled in Kagome's dark locks, while the other was pressed against her back. Kagome felt waves of pleasure flow through her body, only from his kisses. She wrapped her arms around Tamaki's neck.

That was the first night that Kagome and Tamaki made love underneath the starry sky.

As Tamaki thrust one more time into Kagome's body, two cries of fulfillment rang throughout the quiet space as Kagome fell down on the soft grass. Tamaki falling on top of her, while they wrapped their arms around each other. Violet locked with Azure. Once Tamaki rolled off of her, they just gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Tamaki…"

Looking at her, he brushed his messily styled bangs from his eyes. "Yes koibito?" He trailed a finger down her side, making her shiver from the action and breeze caressing her bare skin. Grabbing his hand she placed it onto her stomach. "I took a test…like you asked…"

Tamaki looked surprised before a hopeful look appeared on his face. "It said that I am pregnant." Their eyes began to tear up, and they pressed once more against each other's bodies. "That means that my plan can now work…" Kagome pulled back a little, and looked at Tamaki in confusion. His plan?

"I have been informed by my father that I have a job waiting for me in France." Resting his forehead against hers, they gazed into each other's eyes. "I can take you with me, and we can get away from here." He then smirked, "Since I have claimed you and you are carrying my child…now I must certainly have to make sure that you wont ever belong to that man." Tears of happiness fell from her eyes, and she let him wipe them away.

"So when do we leave?"

Tamaki smirked once more as he made Kagome lay down on her back, ready to go for another round.

"The day that was supposed to be your wedding day."

Looking in the mirror, Hojo straightened his tie and smiled. Today was the day that he married the girl of his dreams. Who thought that after all that happened, he would marry her? The fantasies of his life with Kagome flashed through his head. Kagome wasn't really receptive to the marriage at first, but sometime before their wedding she just went along with it.

He was sure that he would make her happy!

He heard the starting music for the wedding, and made his way to the main room. After walking down the aisle, he stopped to greet some of the people that came. Kagome grandparents from both sides of the family were there, and yet the ones from her father's side looked displeased. Her grandparents were the owners of Higurashi Company, and were not happy with this engagement.

Especially after Kagome had voice her objection to the marriage. Her grandmother though elderly still looked to be in her forties, as did her grandfather. Her grandmother's piercing eyes glared at him from behind her fan, and her grandfather also glared at him. Gulping he made his way to the alter, with the other men. After a few moments, the music for the bride to enter began to play.

Hojo stood up straight and watched the door in anticipation. Then as a few minutes passed, and Kagome wasn't coming through the door he got nervous. "Where is she?" Looking over at Kagome's family, he saw them shrug. Turning to her friends, he saw that they were wondering where she was as well.

One of the coordinators of the wedding then burst in the room.

"THE BRIDE IS MISSING!!"

After those words were said, a song began to play from the sound system. When the lyrics reached Hojo's ears, his eyes widened in shock. 'No…Please no…It isnt him right? He was not the one, right? Please… I love you so much.' The song that she played ever since she met _him_! How could he have not noticed until now!? it'll kill me if it is him… Please tell me he is no one you…'

Kagome's grandmother's smirk widened.

"She is a true Higurashi after all."

Standing up she motioned to leave the church along with her husband.

"No wedding is obviously going to happen, and so I will take my leave." Turning to look at her daughter-in-law, she saw that she wasn't as shock as everyone thought she would be. "Once Kagome contacts you let me know…I want to congratulate her on her good judgment." Laughing while ignoring the shattered expression on Hojo's face she left. He got what he deserved trying to put her granddaughter in a "cage".

The last she heard was the song, which her granddaughter seemed to play often during her "engagement" with this Hojo boy.

**They sat through the night  
In an empty apartment**

**Three older gentlemen came inside  
And they brought wine and cards and chocolate**

**And Joey smoked on a cigar and came back in**

**So you think he's something special, do you mean?**

**He is no one  
He is a stranger I met on the street**

**He stared through hard, cold insolent eyes  
Turned his gaze with her  
Fear hidden quite secure under blank features**

**Protruding middle she sat unashamed  
She read his judgment on his concerned face**

**With slight sarcasm he addressed her case  
Is it too much to ask to know about your lover's name?**

**He is no one  
He is a stranger I met on the street  
He never touched me  
You're all I need**

**And will ever need**

**But his eyes won't be almond like yours nor blue like mine  
With all the sins of the world in the iris**

**He is no one  
He is no one  
Stranger I met on the street  
He never touched me  
You're all I need  
And will ever need**

**He is no one  
He is no one  
Stranger I met on the street**

"So you don't regret this?"

Looking over at the man she knew she was destined for, she threw her veil into the air unleashing her long hair. The wind ruffling the skirt of the beautiful wedding gown that adorned her body. A smile spread across her face. "Yeah I have a regret…" He looked at her in surprise, before she laughed a little.

"I regret not seeing the look on his face, when I didn't walk down that aisle."

Wrapping his arms around her body, Tamaki gazed at the beautiful sunset with her.

He wondered what life had in store for him, and his little "run-away" bride.

Well, whatever happened they would meet it head on.

Though he hoped Haruhi wouldn't be too mad at him.

* * *

Walking to her desk Haruhi saw the humongous pile of paper work. On the front was a small not from Tamaki. Snatching from off the pile, her eyes scanned the words before the paper was balled in her hand. A murderous look appeared on her face.

**"_TAMAKI-NO-BAKA!!"_**

**_

* * *

_****_Fin_**

This is the first of my many stand-alone One-shots! Finally something on my profile, which will say complete! XD Though I have a question! Can anyone explain this to me?

**There's no false blood  
but you will love him  
He's from Gold Gardens  
Our help before Atlas was ever born, alright**

What the hell does that mean!? What do Golden Gardens and the Atlas have to do with each other!? I am sorry but I just want to know, because that lyric has been pissing me off as of late. Oh! Also watch out for the sequel to this!

Sorry if anyone thinks that Kagome cruel to Hojo, but he was forcing her into a marriage she didn't want. Despite the fact she protested to it, he still was going to make her stay by his side. Condemning her to a loveless marriage and miserable life, in my opinion anyway. So yeah! The sequel will show Kagome's life, and Hojo's life ten years later.

I hope you guys keep a look out, as the other Host Club members will have a much bigger role! Especially Haruhi! XD

Also sorry if the story confused anyone. : D


End file.
